


Us Into Pieces.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: This is the first time they fuck, the first time since he came back that both Sakura and Naruto seem to have decided something about him that made it okay to risk this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another suitable summary for this is 'Sakura tops both Naruto and Sasuke'. Coff. Er. merry Christmas?

**Us Into Pieces.**

It’s cold outside. Sasuke knows this, knows that if he wanted he’d be able to turn his head towards one of the windows and see snowflakes lazily falling down.

But he finds himself not wanting to. He’s almost to the point to say that he’s unable to. There’s something on Sakura laying on her back, pink lips wrapped around Naruto’s cock with her hands over his hips, and Naruto bent between her parted thighs, only catching glimpses of blond hair moving even as Sakura moans; his hands are tied behind his back, unable to move from where he is sitting seiza because of the stupid fucking seals they put on him, cock fucking _achingly hard_ between his own thighs with no way to relieve himself.

He’s going to fucking kill them, once he can move. That’s it, if watching Sakura deepthroat Naruto, and picture Naruto tasting Sakura’s cunt, licking her folds and being unable to come doesn’t kill him first. He groans, trying again to move. If he just manages to close his legs or change position or _anything…_

‘We have an idea’, they said. ‘You’re going to like it’, they said. Bastards, both of them.

Sakura moans, letting go of Naruto’s cock, breathing hard and flushed, but she’s grinning. Naruto gives a deprieved moan, and Sasuke sees how hard his cock is, how swollen the head is and his jaw almost aches with the wish to taste it.

Sakura gives a pinch to Naruto’s hip, then a slap to his ass. “Move!”

Naruto gives a loud whine, a sound he usually does when he can’t eat ramen but he does move from between Sakura’s thigh to look towards her.

“You don’t want me to.”

Sakura seems to consider this for a moment before nodding. “… true, but move anyway.”

“Sakura- _chaaaaan…_ ”

Sakura rolls her eyes and pushes Naruto off her, moving to kneel down besides him where Naruto is rubbing his head where it hit against the floor, breasts catching the light of the candles as she whispers something to Naruto that makes the dobe’s face turn from a frown to curious to grinning to mischievous and Sasuke doubles his efforst to move, barely managing to twitch a bit.

“You,” Naruto proclaims with a devious grin, pointing a finger towards him, cock hard and so close that if Sasuke was able to move forward he’d be able to wrap his lips around the glistening head and lick the precome that’s gathering there. “Are gonna like this. You better be grateful, you asshole!”

“What are you… woah!” But then Naruto is pushing him forward, and because of the stupid fucking seal that he _never_ agreed on having painted on his body he can’t stop from bending forward, knees wide open and face pressed against the futon.

Sakura moves to kneel near him, knees properly together despite the bites and hickeys that Naruto left over her waist and thighs, and Sasuke sees how hard her nipples are. She smiles at him, but her eyes are as devious as Naruto’s smirk.

“Sasuke-kun, did you know Naruto has an oral fixation?”

Sasuke can’t answer that no, he has no idea because this is the first time they fuck, the first time since he came back that both Sakura and Naruto seem to have decided something about him that made it okay to risk this, as if they hadn’t risked their lives and fought for him and against him, as if this above everything else had been the thing they had been more scared of showing him.

He can’t answer because he feels Naruto’s hands parting his ass and then – _fuck_ , it has to be his tongue, hot and wet, from his balls to his hole, a long wide sweep of it and he can’t help but gasp and then moan, eyes closed.

He doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that Sakura is smiling. “Told you. He _is_ quite good at that, don’t you think?”

But he can’t bring himself to talk, feeling Naruto parting his legs even further, his tongue sliding again across his balls, feeling the hot shift of Naruto’s breath against his skin, the sharp shape of teeth against a buttock for a moment before he feels Naruto’s lips moving again, and Sasuke thinks that he’d be able to promise _anything_ if he could just push back, or if he could get some kina of touch – again, _anything_ – against his cock.

“Fuck!” He moans again as Naruto’s tongue slips in, and moans _again_ when Naruto does so too, as if he enjoys this, his hands holding tightly unto his hips, almost too tight; he knows that he’s going to have bruises but he doesn’t care, not when he’s even having troubles breathing after what Naruto is doing.

The need to come is almost overwhelming, the need intensifying when he hears Sakura moaning too; he doesn’t dare to open his eyes to see if Sakura is touching herself, certain that if she is and he sees her (perhaps pinching her nipples? Or her fingers circling her clit, just a teasing touch?) he’s not going to last a second longer; that he’s unable to move is both a blessing and a curse, giving a groan as Naruto’s tongue seems to plunge deeper, curling and twisting and _tasting him_ and–

“Naruto, stop.”

What? No!

He gives a groan and hears Naruto whine again but he moves away and _now_ Sasuke is going to kill him, and he’s going to make it slow and painful. He hasn’t decided if he’s going to be merciful with Sakura or not. “Sakura-chaaaaaan!”

He doesn’t know what they’re saying – _if_ they’re saying anything – but he’s then being flipped over again, and when he’s able to he’s going to kick Naruto until he’s tired; he’s distracted again by Naruto pressing two slick fingers to his hole, making him hiss and then gasp when Naruto starts scissoring them, curling them inside him and when he presses them against his prostate, he groans again, louder than before, feeling his toes curl too.

“He’s also good at this, right?” When he opens his eyes, Sakura has moved next to Naruto, grinning at him. Sasuke huffs and wants to roll his eyes, but the next thrust of Naruto’s fingers make him close them, drawing a deep breath, unable to stop his brain from picturing Sakura like this. “You want more, right?”

He glares. Sakura just grins and shakes her head; Naruto gives a tiny whine and his fingers press harder. He’s shaking.

“Not like that, Sasuke-kun. If you want it… say it.”

“C’mon, stupid bastard,” Naruto groans again, licking his lips. His eyes haven’t left his body, his cock, the drops of precome that have dripped from his cock to his stomach and up to his face. He looks starving, craving it almost as much as he, his free hand still holding tightly to his hip.

“If you don’t want to, Naruto and I can always have sex without you.”

And he’s suddenly completely, terrifyingly aware that Sakura means it.

“Fuck me!” Sasuke isn’t sure if he begged, ordered or threatened, but then Naruto is moving his fingers away and pressing the head of his cock against his hole and when he finally thrusts in, all he can think is ‘yes’, while hoping he didn’t come just because of that or he’s never going to live that down.

“Sakura…” Naruto groans, trembling but not moving yet.

“Yes, I know, just… let me…” Sasuke opens his eyes when he feels Sakura’s small hands against his chest, rough and careful, and he finds her shifting on top of him, suddenly blushing as she straddles his hips. Sasuke hisses again as one of her hands curls around his cock, holding it steady and she takes a deep breath while Sasuke’s eyes go wide, and then he’s moving inside her as Sakura sinks down on him; then Sakura moans and Naruto groans a ‘Fucking finally!’ and starts thrusting inside him just at the same time Sakura lifts herself, thighs tense and then sinks down again.

It will, most certainly, drive him crazy. Sasuke can’t do nothing but gasp, feeling his hands aching behind his back – feeling Naruto thrusting hard and fast inside him, his hands pressed over his thighs; feeling Sakura so sweet and tight around his cock – and he’s not going to hold on for long, not with the way their both moving on him, in him, with the way they’re moaning and Sasuke realizes that he’s moaning to, looking at the way Sakura’s breasts move, at the way Naruto’s eyes are still open and focused on him.

Naruto thrusts harder then, making him groan, and Sasuke feels Naruto’s come inside almost burning, licks his lips as he grunts but Naruto doesn’t move away and doesn’t completely collapse, just moves one of his hands from his thigh to Sakura’s leg, and Sasuke can’t take his eyes away as Naruto moves his thumb between pink curls, hears Sakura’s breath hitch and then she tightens around him, her nails pressing against his chest as her orgasm runs through her, and Sakura turns her face and crushes her lips against Naruto’s, who moans and kisses her back.

It’s watching them kiss like that, sweaty and tired and moaning, the kiss somehow so intimate that it pushes him through the edge, unable to stop his moans, coming inside Sakura, hearing her moan again but this time startled, hearing Naruto whisper an awed ‘fuck’ and all he’s able to think is ‘yes’ before his vision seems to blank out, his heart racing in his chest.

When he wakes up, he finds himself sandwiched between a snoring Naruto, who has his hand over his hip, and Sakura with her face against his chest, the curve of her breasts pressed against him, their legs tangled together, her breath soft and calm, able to move again now that the seal has been wiped.

He feels sore and dirty… and happy. He closes his eyes, keeps his arm around Sakura and snuggles against Naruto and falls asleep just like that, ignoring the cold outside.


End file.
